<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>miles apart by kokoryuu</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28709490">miles apart</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/kokoryuu/pseuds/kokoryuu'>kokoryuu</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Character Death, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Love Confessions, Other, SPOILERS I REPEAT SPOILERS UP UNTIL SEASON THREE, Sequel, Suicidal Thoughts, levi a little ooc i think ;(, levi dies in chapter two :), little description of actual gore :0, there’s like the tiniest bit of spicy but it’s covered in fluff so we’re chilling, these thoughts are brief!!!, you die btw</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 06:55:20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,820</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28709490</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/kokoryuu/pseuds/kokoryuu</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“you’re going to die,”</p><p>“i know,”</p><p>“you’re dying,”</p><p>“i know, levi.  i’m sorry,”</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Levi &amp; Reader, Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin)/Reader, Levi/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>129</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>holy heck, i really woke up today and chose violence huh, have fun fellow masochists, enjoy the pain :)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>whatever just happened, had happened too fast, and now both you and levi were laying side by side, miles apart from everyone else and the chaos that caused this whole mess in the first place.</p><p> </p><p>you’re both injured bad from the war, and the stench of blood, both humans and titans alike, lays thick in the air.  you find yourself nearly suffocating in it as you cough up what seems to be more blood, it’s metallic taste coating your lips and tongue in red.</p><p> </p><p>you can barely feel your arms and legs, and you’re pretty sure they’re either broken or torn off from the fight.  you pull your heavy lids open and stare blearily at the night sky, <em> how many hours had passed since you two had been laying here like this? </em></p><p> </p><p>you turn your head slowly, hearing the multiple cracks your joints made in the effort as your eyes trailed to levi’s face.  he’s still in the same position, facing the sky with empty, soulless eyes.  you reckon he was pondering something, <em> how long were we gonna stay here?  when will someone arrive to help us? </em></p><p> </p><p>“levi?”  you croak out, and he lets out a little rumble of acknowledgement.  “are you okay?” <em> what a stupid question </em> , with how levi is, he definitely isn’t, but he was sure to make it seem like he was.  he nods to the best of his ability, though he isn’t faring much better than you.  gashes that gush with blood cut across his body in what seems to be parallel and equal in length, <em> claws </em>, of some sort, you assume.  “good,”  you whisper so softly that he almost doesn’t catch the murmured word.</p><p> </p><p>your life seems to be flashing before your eyes quite slowly for the amount of time you’ve spent here bleeding out beside the man.  </p><p> </p><p>you recall the first time you caught him off guard.</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>it was a complete accident.  as a member of levi’s squadron, you worked under him as a subordinate and did as he said, after all, he had chosen you to be on his team, and you put as much trust in him as he did in you.</p><p> </p><p>you were bringing him some tea after you had dropped off a huge stack of paperwork in his office.  you knew he needed it, after all, it had only been a few days after your most recent expedition and paperwork was a bore if you ever knew one.</p><p> </p><p>a simple teapot and cup of black tea rested on the tray in your hands as you made your way from the kitchen to his office, acknowledging a few cadets that would respectfully greet you before going on their way.  when you had finally made it to his door, you knocked gently before waiting for his usual question of your name and reason for entering.</p><p> </p><p>a few seconds, maybe minutes passed, and you were beginning to think he wasn’t even there, but you hadn’t want the tea to go to waste, so you hesitantly pushed the door open with your foot, entering the sparkling clean room with tray in hand.</p><p> </p><p>“captain levi?”  you nearly bit your tongue (oluo would have laughed in your face if you did before biting down on his own) and froze with your head peeking inside the room at the sight of the man leaning his head against the back of his chair, his eyes closed and his usual frown wiped off his face.</p><p> </p><p>it had you in a wonder, surprised that even humanity’s strongest (and grouchiest) soldier could have a face as calm as the one on his as he slept.  you stepped as quietly as you could toward his desk, setting the tea down with care before you nearly jumped out of your skin when a hand wrapped around your wrist.</p><p> </p><p>your eyes traveled up the scarred and rough hand, up the toned arm, and looked straight into narrowed grey eyes.  “what are you doing here, y/n,”</p><p> </p><p>“got you tea, captain,” your nerves were calm now, and you spoke with a grin, “thought you would need it with all the paperwork commander tosses at you,”  </p><p> </p><p>levi’s hand lingered on your wrist a little longer before he pulled away and carried the steaming cup to his lips in his strange cup hold that you’ve tried to mimic yet still can’t get right.  he drank a little, his face ever so stoic.  “tastes like shit, brat,”  he said, though he made no move to drop the cup back into the tray and continued to sip away at the red orange liquid.</p><p> </p><p>“thought you’d say that,”  you turned to leave after saluting him, your hand wrapping around the doorknob before a mischievous impulse lit in you once more, “you know, captain,”  he didn’t even glance up from the papers on his desk.  “you look cute when you’re sleeping,”  his gaze snapped up at that, and he was about to chew you out for making the comment, but to his dismay, you were already gone, having gotten the amusing response from him that you wanted.</p><p> </p><p>there were many times after that where you’d make a little comment here and there, only to get an icy glare and a click of the tongue from levi, which wasn’t a problem to you at all, if anything, you found it the best part.  the way he’d scowl at you and turn away, only to let you get away with it the very next day.  it was like a little game the two of you would play, and you were winning if eye rolls, embarrassed blushes hidden behind callused hands, and, “tch,”’s counted as prizes.</p><p> </p><p>you would’ve never thought he’d bite back, especially this far into the game.</p><p> </p><p>“captain levi~!!”  you drew out his name with a little hop in your step.  he didn’t stop walking, if anything, his pace sped up as he tried to leave you in the hallway.  “captain!”  you groaned childishly and ran after him.  he turned the corner and into his office, leaving the door ajar.  you grinned, it seemed he knew well enough you wouldn’t stop for a closed door.  you opened it as soon as your hand touched the cool wood, and sang out, “levi~”  you saw him standing by his desk and looking down at the papers that littered it.  “i’ve got another joke for you—”</p><p> </p><p>“—if you keep this up, i might actually get angry,”  you halted in your tracks and clamped your mouth shut, <em> angry?  oh no, you weren’t trying to make him angry, only annoy him if anything </em> .  you knew, <em> everyone </em> knew to not get on levi’s bad side, and after seeing the man kick the titan shifter boy from the 104th cadets merciless, it’d be terribly stupid of you to try and anger him.  he dragged his fingertips across the tabletop and looked up through hooded eyes as he mused, “might even <em> punish </em> you,”  you were stuck in a stupor at his words and how they obviously had implications for <em> something else </em>. </p><p> </p><p>“but i guess you’d like that, hm?  i wouldn’t want give you that satisfaction,”  he seemed pleased with the way your cheeks flamed up and your jaw stayed dropped in shock.  after he grabbed whatever he needed from his desk, he walked by you with a sly quirk of his lips, dragging a hand up to close your agape mouth.  “close the door after you leave,”  he called out before he disappeared out the door and down the hall.</p><p> </p><p>—</p><p> </p><p>from there on, your relationship had changed drastically.  this game now had two players, and that new addition was the original target of the game himself.  the teasing and playful jokes continued on for days, weeks, and you were having so much fun that you barely realized how much some people were noticing, including a certain bespectacled one.</p><p> </p><p>“hey, hange!”  you plopped next to them as you watched them fiddle with a little gadget.  “what’s this?”  you eyed curiously as hange laughed.</p><p> </p><p>“my new creation!  i’m trying to make something erwin asked for to help with his arm.  you nodded, understanding immediately.  the commander had lost his arm when the scouts went to save eren from a kidnapping.  there was a few moments of silence before hange asked, “so…  you and levi?”</p><p> </p><p>you opened your mouth to retort but they beat you to it, “don’t deny it!  even eren can tell, and he’s as dense as a rock!”  you cowered from their accusing finger before huffing out a sigh.</p><p> </p><p>“you know it doesn’t work like that, hange,”  the mood dampened with your honest but hurtful words.  you were right, it didn’t.  with a world of titans and destruction, <em> war </em> like this, there would never be a second of peace, of life, of <em> freedom </em> .  you could be alive and happy one day and then die and suddenly gone <em> forever </em> the next.  and with levi being an ackerman, he was bound to survive longer than you, you just didn’t want to cause him more unnecessary pain.</p><p> </p><p>hange hummed under their breath, “you’re right, but if it were me, i’d rather die knowing i had the chance and took it, than die letting it slip between my fingers,”  they continued to tinker with the gadget as you pondered quietly on their words.  they were right, but so were you, and now it was just up to the risk both sides were willing to take.  <em> what would happen if you ever confessed these buried feelings of yours to your terribly stoic captain? </em></p><p> </p><p>—</p><p> </p><p>in the end, you never said anything, <em> at all.  </em>the two of you stayed at this sort of flirting and joking around type state.  it was comfortable, you concluded, though you had to be honest, there were a few close calls where you felt you blushed too much, said too much, or gasped a little too loud when his touch lingered on you for too long.  </p><p> </p><p>you hadn’t said a word about your feelings for the man and neither did he.</p><p> </p><p>—</p><p> </p><p>levi didn’t know when his heart had decided to let you in.</p><p> </p><p>it was probably after erwin had passed away on a roof of a building with a gaping hole in his side that colored his cape and the white bandages around his abdomen red.</p><p> </p><p>he brought his body back for a proper burial, but even then, levi couldn’t cry, nor let a single tear slip down his cheek.  for a few weeks, even if he seemed put together, there was a heavy feeling that resided in his chest.  no matter if he tried to sleep it away or drown himself in paperwork, it never left him.</p><p> </p><p>it had been a rough night.  there were complications with the imports from a faraway town in sina, and while hange was busy with things as the newly appointed commander, levi had to deal with the papers that came with the conflict.</p><p> </p><p>he didn’t know how long he had been sitting before the fireplace in the mess hall, scratching away at the parchment under the warmth of the flickering fire that casted a warm orange hue around the room.</p><p> </p><p>he clicked his tongue as another wave of aches hit his head before rubbing at his temples.  <em> erwin would’ve been better at handling this shit </em> …  his brow furrowed at his thoughts, <em> you know better than that, there’s no bringing him back, </em> <b> <em>you</em> </b> <em> made the choice, levi. </em></p><p> </p><p>levi didn’t regret his choice, but he had guessed the heavy presence of death had just stuck with him a little tighter this time around.  it was fine, <em> it would pass, </em> at least, that was what he told himself.</p><p> </p><p>during his turmoil, you had entered the mess hall as quietly as you could, “captain levi?”  he looked up from the papers and pulled his hand away from his face with a quirked brow.  “i brought you tea,”  you spoke softly as to not agitate him any further.  “i hope it tastes better than last time, i practiced,”  you sent him a lopsided smile that you hoped would ease his frown, but instead, it brought the opposite.</p><p> </p><p>the lines on his face became deeper as he scowled, “i don’t have time right now, y/n,”  now it was your turn to pout.  you definitely weren’t trying to mess around with him right now, not with all the stress and the recent death of one of his closest friends.</p><p> </p><p>you sat there across from him at the table in silence for a few moments as he penned the paper.  <em> what could make him feel better? </em>  you thought quietly to yourself, your eyes raking over levi in search of something, any indicator to help him.  a sudden idea popped in your head as you stood, making your way to stand behind him as you watched his eyes never leave the documents.  “what are you doing?”</p><p> </p><p>you reached over and plucked the pen from his hand, placing it down on the table and ignoring his glare, “just relax, levi, i’m gonna try and sort out these tense ass muscles of yours,”  as soon as the words popped out of your mouth, your hands began to press into his shoulders, eliciting a little sound of surprise from levi.  he almost immediately tensed back up at the foreign feeling but relaxed to the best of his abilities after a few pointed words from you.</p><p> </p><p>“i’m not just here to get you tea, you know?”  you worked out a knot in his neck, watching as his head lolled to the side to give you more room to work.  “i had the same training as you, and i know how to handle paperwork, you could always ask if you need the help,”  he hummed at your offer, and you only chuckled before getting back to his tense muscles.</p><p> </p><p>levi let himself relax, more so than he probably ever had.  your hands made their way up the base of his neck, and he let out a little sigh.  he didn’t think this would feel this good, and he was considering what he could do to pay you back before realizing.  <em> what was the need to?  </em>you were doing the work of a subordinate for a superior, there was no need for him to treat you to anything.</p><p> </p><p>but there was something that made levi realize that it wasn’t true, no matter how much every fiber in his body wanted to reject the idea.  you were different, in your own weird way, and he couldn’t place his finger on it yet, but he decided he’d find out along the way.</p><p> </p><p>“alright, you can work with me starting tomorrow, meet me here after dinner.  if you’re late, i’m not letting you help again,”  you smiled victoriously and pat his shoulders to signify you were done massaging them.</p><p> </p><p>“alright then!  see you tomorrow, captain,”  you saluted him and shuffled out of the mess hall to leave him to his work.</p><p> </p><p>the man held back a chuckle, sipping on the now lukewarm tea by his side.  he had to admit, you were getting better at brewing his favorite drink.</p><p> </p><p>levi’s heart felt a little lighter that night.</p><p> </p><p>—</p><p> </p><p>the two of you were almost impossibly closer after that.  early mornings were spent with hange at important meetings and gatherings, most of the days were spent listening to hange rant about titans and ridiculous (but hilarious) and sometimes even useful plans, and late nights would be spent on paperwork and idle chatter by the warm fireplace in the mess hall.</p><p> </p><p>the two of you would talk about nothing and everything, sometimes levi letting you talk his ear off as he added comments here and there or choosing to bask in each other’s silence as the flames beside you two crackled.</p><p> </p><p>there were nights you fell asleep at the table, only to wake up in the middle of the night with a blanket that looked suspiciously like the one levi refused to share with you the night before around your shoulders that smelled of fresh laundry and lemons.</p><p> </p><p>—</p><p> </p><p>levi remembered all these little moments, including the time he had to yank a paper from under your arm to save it from your impending drool, or the multiple times he draped his cotton blanket over you and pulled it around your shoulders, his hands hesitating to pick off the dust that had resided on your cheek before gently brushing it off you and holding his breath when you’d twitch or move from his touch.</p><p> </p><p>he still couldn’t really understand how it happened really, but spending time with you made him realize how much he liked the way you smiled at him no matter how annoyed he was with you, and the way you talked to him like he wasn’t humanity’s strongest soldier.</p><p> </p><p>he felt <em> normal </em> , and strangely <em> free </em>.</p><p> </p><p>and for some reason, he felt that if you ever disappeared from his sight, he’d lose this light feeling in his chest that outshined the bitter emotions he was always burdened with.</p><p> </p><p>he didn’t want to lose you.</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>levi huffs, trying to control his unsteady breathing.  there’s a feeling of discomfort that settles in his chest, and he’s not sure if it’s from just the cuts and bruises he obtained from the crash.  you’re treating him like he’s fragile, like <em> glass </em> , and he hates it, sure, he’s broken, even <em> he </em> knows that, but he hates it.</p><p> </p><p><em> humanity’s strongest soldier… </em>   he scoffs internally at himself, <em> well, he feels pretty pathetic at the moment. </em>  he then outwardly scowls, gripping onto the pants of his torn uniform.</p><p> </p><p>“you’re going to die,”  he doesn’t mean for his words to sound so sharp, and he’s sure that his tone hurts you more than the gashes that litter your torso.</p><p> </p><p>“i know,”  he’s right, it hurts, and they seem to cut deeper than your wounds, as if someone struck your heart with a knife and twisted the blade.</p><p> </p><p>his voice nearly breaks when he says this, but he stays...  <em> strong </em> , “you’re <em> dying </em>,”</p><p> </p><p>“i know, levi.  i’m sorry,”</p><p> </p><p>you know this man has been through so much, <em> too </em> much.  he lost too many, has seen too much, he’s been through so many tragedies, and you still haven’t seen him cry, not once, and not now as you lay beside him, shivering and keeping your eyes open enough to watch him glare up at the night sky.</p><p> </p><p><em> one last attempt, </em>you think to yourself.  you need to get his attention before it’s too late, before you fade away and disappear, but you can already feel your conscious slipping through your fingertips and your eyes drooping.</p><p> </p><p>“levi…”  your voice sounds pained when he stays turnt away from you and looks up at the moon, “i’m proud of you,”  levi’s heart squeezes and so does his eyes, he doesn’t want to hear your soft voice right now, nor look at your mangled body, or hear the shouts of soldiers swinging around on their odm gear or the battle cries as they slice into titans’ napes.</p><p> </p><p>you bite back a cry at his act of ignorance to your pleas for him to just <em> look </em>at you, and fall silent as your energy drains along with the blood that comes from you and him and soak into the earth.  you meant those words, you mean what you said, and you beg him with your eyes focused on his high cheekbones to just spare you a glance while his stay glued to the twinkling stars.</p><p> </p><p>it becomes so quiet, that levi begins to think you’ve already kicked the bucket with how he can barely hear your breathing.  </p><p> </p><p>he’s already preparing himself to do what he usually does, steel himself against the terrible emotions of survivor’s guilt and sorrow.  every time he feels the twinge of depression and desperation creep up and wrap itself around his heart, he escapes to his mind, the logical part of him.  the part that keeps him miles apart from everything, distance, <em> safety. </em></p><p> </p><p>he does it so much that you know, and you can tell he’s doing it right now with how tense his brow is and how the nails of the hand which lays between you digs into his palm.  he’s closing himself off again, even after all these years you’ve spent together as comrades, partners in crimes, and what you hope was as friends.</p><p> </p><p>you try to distract yourself some more, with anything really, the way his hair, though covered in blood seems to flow seamlessly to the sides of his head, revealing his undercut, and his eyes that stare silently into the endless blue sky, or the familiar smell of lemons and fresh laundry that you get from him even with the layers of smoke that are wafting from the ongoing battle burning your lungs or the smell of blood still seeping out from the both of you.</p><p> </p><p>you want to hold onto the lingering hope that he’ll turn to you and at least say one last goodbye, or say those unspoken feelings he’s always hidden behind cool grey eyes, but he doesn’t say a word.</p><p> </p><p>time is running out, and you need to say this, say this before you leave him like everyone else.  levi’s fingers twitch when he hears you take in a sudden breath, your voice coming out quiet, weak, <em> frail </em>.</p><p> </p><p>“the moon is beautiful tonight, isn’t it?”  levi’s eyes open, and his head snaps toward you, and he regrets it, <em> so bad </em> .  he manages to catch the exact moment the light, the <em> life </em>, fades from your very eyes he always thought were so gorgeous.  </p><p> </p><p>
  <em> he’s lost his light. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> you’re gone. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>levi feels this terrible grip on his heart that makes him lose his breath and his head pound worse than it already is, and he chokes on the blood that gushes from his lips.  his hand reaches out to you weakly, his arms, losing their strength, and he barely has the energy to keep his eyes open.  </p><p> </p><p>he almost can’t bring himself to do it, but he leans forward to press a shaky and hesitant kiss on the top of your head that he hopes conveys all the unsaid confessions he could’ve showered you with before your passing.  his lips are warm, while your body turns pale and blue, and he finds it ironic how someone as kind and bright as you now seems dull in comparison to him.</p><p> </p><p>as unshed tears pool at the corners of his eyes, your lifeless ones bore into his for the last time before he pushes them close with a touch of his hands over your eyes.</p><p> </p><p>his heart, <em> it hurts so bad </em>, more than it ever has, and no matter how much he tries to push down the lump in his throat or the burning of his eyes and heart, it persists.  he slowly falls back into his previous position, your corpse beside him losing its warmth and his steel grey eyes facing the moon once more.</p><p> </p><p>the fuzzy lines around the full moon start to blur as he blinks a few times, the hues of white mixing with the blue of the sky, “it is…”</p><p> </p><p>and finally, he lets himself cry.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. sequel - once more</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>it was impossible.  he would never see you again, levi thought, but perhaps he had jinxed himself.</p>
<p>though he didn’t regret a single thing.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>ahhh, after a loooong month, i finally cranked out this &gt;2000 word piece of trash fiction, it will perhaps make you cry, but it’s pretty fluffy!!!!  for the most part anyway ❤️</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>he missed you.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>god</span>
  </em>
  <span>, he missed you so much.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>he still remembered your touch, your smile, your words, no matter how irritating they’d get when they interfered with work, but he couldn’t even blame you for being on his mind.  after all, it was </span>
  <em>
    <span>him</span>
  </em>
  <span> who was attracted to you.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>and in your last moments, you had whispered the same to him.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>you were so </span>
  <em>
    <span>addictive</span>
  </em>
  <span>, like the tea he served himself daily.  not too bitter, not too sweet, a perfect mix of flavors that seemed to wash away his unspoken confessions on the tip of his tongue every time he took another sip, leaving a bitter aftertaste and unsettled emotions.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>levi couldn’t stay still in his office, burying himself in paperwork only to change his mind and toss his quill down with a sigh.  he drew back the curtain in his office to stare blankly at the moon, now full as it had been that day; bright, blue, and breathtakingly</span>
  <em>
    <span> beautiful</span>
  </em>
  <span>.  he scoffed at himself, he couldn’t believe he had caught himself gawking at the moon, its light casting shadows that danced around his room with the swishing curtains.  </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>he just wanted to see you once more.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>not mangled and broken, bleeding out beside him outside the walls, but with that familiar smile of yours that shone brighter than the stars, the sun, and held warmth that levi </span>
  <em>
    <span>craved</span>
  </em>
  <span> so badly.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>the thought lingered for a second as he continued to gaze at the moon before he shook his head, </span>
  <em>
    <span>how foolish of me, </span>
  </em>
  <span>to think he would be able to see you again.  his fingers traced the windowsill as he stayed deep in thought, </span>
  <em>
    <span>maybe in another life, </span>
  </em>
  <span>he mused before pulling out a book hange gave him from one of the drawers on his desk, lighting a lamp and beginning to read where he had previously left off…</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>then i defy you, stars!”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p><hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>levi didn’t know how he ended up in this position.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>having fought over a dozen of titans, most abnormal, on his own after all of the cadets he had taken with him died, it wasn’t a surprise that he couldn’t avoid the quick swing of the titan on his left as he tried to dig his last pair of blades, now dull, into another titan’s nape.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>he would’ve gotten up, could’ve gotten up, but he had sustained severe injuries earlier from trying to save the other cadets as well as save himself.  </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>this was bad, </span>
  <em>
    <span>really</span>
  </em>
  <span> bad, </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>or maybe it wasn’t.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>levi didn’t have the choice to decide, his limbs numb from the abuse and gaze hazy as he eyed the titan’s unusual gait, its figure stomping closer and closer.  a heavy breath pushed past his lips as he used the last of his adrenaline rush to hook his odm gear into a nearby tree, swinging up onto a high branch and propping himself against it.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>he wheezed, oxygen exiting his lungs and leaving him completely and utterly breathless from the exertion, but he figured that if he was up here, he at least wouldn’t die from the jaws of those horrid beasts and by this antagonizing blood loss instead.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>blood seeped out from his wounds slowly and dyed his tattered uniform red, and with the silence and his vision fading in and out, he found himself thinking back to just a few months prior, his gaze latched onto the moon that peeked through the trees.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>he wondered if he’d look like how you did that day, lifeless, cold, empty, soulless.  he hoped your death wasn’t as painful as this, because no matter how numb the winter that nipped at his skin made him feel, there was still the hot searing pain spreading from the gaping wound on his side.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>did you go through this much pain?  did you suffer?</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>if it weren’t from the injuries, was it from his ignorance and blatant refusal to spare</span>
  <em>
    <span> just a glance</span>
  </em>
  <span> at you before you passed?</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>death was never a scary thing to levi, at least, not his own.  he imagined times where it might’ve been better to just end it all.  less suffering, less pain, no more losing loved ones.  he hoped you felt the same when you died, that you left without regrets after your whispered out word of confession.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>once more,</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>he laughed, though it sounded more like a gurgle with all the blood pushing past his lips with every slowing rise and fall of his chest.  he guessed it was about time his wish came true.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>and then everything went black, and levi was swallowed up by oh-so-sweet embrace of the afterlife.</span>
</p>
<p> </p><hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“levi?”  a familiar voice called out in both confusion and surprise.  “i wasn’t expecting you here this soon,”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>he opened his eyes faster than he should’ve, immediately squinting at how bright it was, </span>
  <em>
    <span>wherever </span>
  </em>
  <span>he was.  he wasn’t on a tree branch bleeding out anymore, instead, he was laying on soil, the dirt soft under his fingertips.  the sky was bright and blue, a contrast to the dark sky of night that was only lit by the lonesome moon a second ago.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>and most importantly, there was erwin, commander erwin, crouching down by his side with a look of mirth.  levi’s gaze flickered around the area, eyeing cadets he remembered from years ago up and about, laughing and conversing with one another.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>what is this, some type of heaven?</span>
  </em>
  <span>  he doubted that was what this was with all the death he had brought upon humanity, but he was sure this was some type of afterlife.  erwin let out a soft chuckle at levi’s bewildered glare that demanded answers to silent questions.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“i know you have inquiries, but it’d be best to save them for later.  i’m sure there’s people who’d like to see you first,”  he stood to his feet and reached out a hand toward the other, him hesitantly grabbing onto it and pulling himself up from the ground.  levi let himself be led to a circle of people chatting amongst themselves with bright smiles.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>they welcomed him with open arms, poking fun at his arrival and calling him, “a newbie to the afterlife,” with his rapid fire questioning and quick glances around the open field.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“you’re looking for them, aren’t you, captain?”  a former scout called out and teased.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>levi couldn’t deny the obviously true accusation, scowling and crossing his arms as a defense mechanism, “zip it, cadet.  afterlife or not, i can still beat your ass,”  a few giggles and laughs erupted from the group while some sheepishly tried to cover them up with coughs and clearing their throats.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>it was true, he was looking for you.  he had hoped you would’ve been the first person he saw, but you were nowhere to be found.  an anxious feeling gnawed at him and thoughts filled with doubt swirled in his chest.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>did you not want to see him?</span>
  </em>
  
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>you probably didn’t, especially after what he had done. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“the moon is beautiful tonight, isn’t it?”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>the words stained his conscience red.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“i'm leaving,”  levi turned on his heels and began walking without waiting for a response.  erwin rose a brow at his murmur but nodded nonetheless, bidding him goodbye.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>the skies were so blue, littered with white clouds that levi felt he could touch if he so wished to with just a raise of his hand.  there was no sun, surprisingly enough</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>with how bright the afterlife was, and he was thankful for this.  no sun meant no heat, no hot days that needed to be fought through or sweaty palms and heavily drawn breaths.  </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>however, no sun meant no moon.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>it was strange to not have nighttime anymore, no more stars to gaze at as he thought to himself and let those thoughts consume him.  </span>
  <em>
    <span>did they sleep?</span>
  </em>
  <span>  levi swept the area with his eyes and didn’t see a single room or bed.  he wasn’t going to get used to this anytime soon, though he was thankful for how he strangely felt energized, or at least not drained from his insomnia like he usually was.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>nevermind that, </span>
  </em>
  <span>levi shook his head before scanning the area once more, </span>
  <em>
    <span>where were you?  </span>
  </em>
  <span>he felt like his feet had been bringing him in circles— </span>
  <em>
    <span>had he seen that cadet already?  had this person already greeted him?</span>
  </em>
  <span>— perhaps he was just lost at this point, in a crowd of people he knew or never seen before, but out of everyone there, there wasn’t a single sign of you.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>he noticeably slumped, maybe he’d never see you again like he had prepared himself for.  he didn’t deserve it after all.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>but oh, did he miss you.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>levi squeezed his eyes shut for a brief moment and sighed, a furrow in his brow as he tried to settle the sudden drop of disappointment that settled in his stomach.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>he just wanted to see you </span>
  <em>
    <span>once more</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span> “levi!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>the man nearly tripped over his own feet at the voice that called for him.  levi felt his heart soar, his skin buzz in anxiety, anticipation, </span>
  <em>
    <span>hope</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>he turns and—</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>it’s you</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>you were running toward him from across the field filled with numerous scouts, weaving through the bustling crowd with that grin of yours, and your eyes, </span>
  <em>
    <span>his light</span>
  </em>
  <span>, twinkling so brightly at him.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>you were coming closer and closer, and if levi just reached his arm out he could—</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>wait</span>
  </em>
  <span>, his arm froze midair, his foot catching on the ground as he paused before your open arms.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  
  <em>
    <span>he was scared.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>in your last moments, he had completely ignored you, had watched you leave the world as you confessed your love with your last dying breath.  maybe you wouldn’t want to see him, to hear his pathetic excuses and apologies, but alas, you proved him wrong, surging forward in the second of hesitation and wrapping your arms tightly around his neck.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>levi tensed up, his arms hovering in the air like an idiot before he heard you murmur, “just </span>
  <em>
    <span>relax</span>
  </em>
  <span>, levi,”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>and with those few words, levi felt every single tension in his body leave within seconds, his hands coming up to grip onto the back of your shirt as if begging you not to leave him, </span>
  <em>
    <span>again</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>though the whole situation felt so surreal, and he felt if he didn’t hug you tight enough, you’d slip through his fingertips, never to be seen again.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>you were real</span>
  </em>
  <span>, levi came to this revelation when he buried his face into the junction between your neck and shoulder, your heartbeat thumping as wildly as his as the two of you embraced. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“hi again, levi,” you brushed a hand through his ebony black hair with a breathless laugh.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“hello, my light,” levi whispered softly, sending a tickling breath to your neck, though he was pretty sure you heard if the little squeeze you gave around his shoulders were any indicator.  you pulled away to rest your forehead against his, his eyes twinkling with such adoration, </span>
  <em>
    <span>god</span>
  </em>
  <span>, it was like you could see the </span>
  <em>
    <span>stars</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“you know...” he murmured, his eyes closing and hiding their galaxies.  levi felt his heartbeat pick up, and his hands trembled as they squeezed at your waist.  </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>you were patient, tracing soothing patterns into his nape as you tugged him just a little closer, your lips brushing against his ever so slightly and sending a sweet chill down his spine.  he almost became distracted from his original goal, his lips mindlessly chasing yours but stopping at the little tug you gave his head of hair.  “go on, levi,”</span>
</p>
<p><br/>
<br/>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>god</span>
  </em>
  <span>, had he missed the way you said his name.  it sounded so </span>
  <em>
    <span>perfect</span>
  </em>
  <span>, and with your soft encouragement, levi drew in another shaky breath, his eyes fluttering open to meet yours.  “the moon was always beautiful,”</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>the quote, “i defy you, stars!” is from romeo and juliet!  i interpret it as levi defying fate and meeting you again and you two becoming a happy couple :&gt;, though it is open to interpretation!</p>
<p>also, when levi says, “the moon was always beautiful,” it means that he has always loved you!  though again, you can interpret it anyway you want :D</p>
<p>hope you enjoyed this sequel!!!</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>if y’all want me to, i could write a second part :0, kinda have an idea &gt;:000</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>